


The Horror of Our Love

by PeppermintIndulgence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crime Scenes, Gen, Murder, Secret Messages, Serial Killer Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintIndulgence/pseuds/PeppermintIndulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickster longs to meet Lucifer, and so he sends him a message in the least subtle of ways.</p><p>Originally posted here: http://peppermintindulgence.tumblr.com/post/85301815060/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror of Our Love

Gabriel had heard all about this ‘Lucifer’ figure.

Nationwide, he was on the news, and he’d found himself a place on the FBI’s Most Wanted list, but all they had were a few security tapes of diners were he’d stopped, sometimes mere minutes after leaving a murder scene; hell, sometimes the diner  _was_  the murder scene. That pretty face in black and white had been haunting everyone’s dreams during the past few months.

He was pretty infamous himself, but his killing streak had gone on for years. He was known as the Trickster, and he’d racked up a few hundred kills at that point, but every single one of them deserved what they got. His crime scenes were more creative with most, tailored specifically to each victim’s crimes, and the way they tied them together was by a few candy wrappers left at every scene, though it was all DNA-free. They’d gotten a few videos of him, as well, and he let them. Of course, the one that’d show on the news that night was special.

He’d had a mask on to hide most of his face from view, but his mouth down stayed visible. He had looked straight up at the camera and  _smirked,_  and he knew he had the cops squirming at that, but the most important part was when he said, “I’m coming for you, Lucifer.” The cameras didn’t pick up sound, but the movement of his lips was clear, and he knew the other killer would be stupid not to reply and start his little game.


End file.
